


The Greatest Miracle in the Galaxy

by writingsfromafangirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adorable BB-8 (Star Wars), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, Mentioned BB-8 (Star Wars), One Shot, Parenthood, Protective Poe Dameron, Slight Canon Divergence, The Force, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsfromafangirl/pseuds/writingsfromafangirl
Summary: You and Poe discover your young daughter has some… abilities.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Greatest Miracle in the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> I do wanna say right off the bat I did my best with research and understanding how stuff works canonically but if this is too bizarre or something I apologize now! I've just had this idea for, like, ever and I finally decided to say screw it and write it. I like my take. I truly never, ever thought I would publish this but I've just been sitting on it and that's no fun. Who knows, maybe someone will enjoy it. Fingers crossed! 
> 
> P.S. I know I always apologize for the titles but I'm doing it again -- sorry, bad title!

It started with little things. Your pencil rolling off the table, a box of cereal toppling over, baby socks ending up on the floor… It seemed so mundane, you hadn’t thought anything about it. Stuff was just getting misplaced and, well, that’s bound to happen when you have a child. You figured your burnt out new mom brain was just losing it. 

But then Poe witnessed something. Something that certainly didn’t aid your frazzled mind.

You three were sitting together in your shared quarters. Your daughter was curled in her blankets, watching you as you brought different stuffed animals into her reach. She was letting out the sweets giggles at the silly actions and voice you conducted with the toys. Poe was sitting just next to you, reading over some reports, trying not to get distracted by the giggling child but you could see his shifting eyes and smirk pulling at his lips. 

You placed the stuffed animal you were holding on the table next to Poe’s reports and told your husband you would be right back. You were running to grab a glass of water. He nodded and said he would keep an eye on your daughter. 

You were barely able to get a few ice cubes in your cup before Poe screamed your name. Ungracefully dropping everything, you raced back into the room, your eyes meeting your husband’s stunned ones. 

"What?" You panicked, glancing around the room. Everything seemed to still be in perfect shape. Both your husband and daughter were still breathing so what in the galaxy could be the emergency-

"The stuffed animal," Poe said and pointed excitedly towards your smiling daughter who was captivated, petting the toy’s fur. 

"What- what about it-," Oh. _Oh_. The stuffed animal that you very clearly remember placing on the table was now being held by your daughter who didn’t look like she had even moved from her spot.

Looking between the table and your daughter, memories of moving socks and pens circulating in your mind, you asked Poe sternly, "Did- Did you give it to her?" 

"What the… Sweetheart, if I had handed her the animal would I have called you in here?" 

"Well, no," you shook your head, stepping towards your daughter who was completely oblivious to her parents concerns. "Then how did she get it?"

"She grabbed it."

"Well, obviously-,"

"No," Poe said your name in a serious tone, practically forcing you to face him. His intense gaze made a shiver go up your spine. You knew. In that instant, you just knew. "She _grabbed_ it."

You nodded, as if your brain could even begin to wrap around what the weight of all this was. You glanced back at your daughter, still petting the stuffed animal. She reached for a few others and grabbed them normally to your relief. Turning back to your husband, as hard as you tried, you just couldn’t find any words on the situation. Thankfully, Poe seemed more ready to spring into action.

"We should talk to Rey," he finally said, watching your daughter. 

You took a deep breath and worked up the courage to ask the last question he probably ever wanted to hear. "Can we do anything to, like, stop it?"

Poe shot you a look. "What?"

"Poe…"

"Please, let us just talk to someone first before we make any decisions, okay?" He practically begged, reaching for your hands. You hesitantly accepted his touch and agreed with his pleads. 

***

You and Poe stood in your quarters, quietly watching as Rey interacted with your daughter. She was very patient as your daughter could be quite the shy one.

Every so often, the pair with communicate non-verbally and Rey’s eyes would light up. At this points, Poe would squeeze your hand in either excitement or worry — you couldn’t tell anymore. 

Even little BB-8 got in on the observation. Having watched your daughter since she was a newborn, to hear of the wizard powers she probably possessed was shocking even for a droid. You figured he hadn’t expected it, something he probably secretly took up with Poe. 

But that was the thing — _none_ of you expected it. You couldn’t recall anything in Poe’s background and yours was a complete mystery, a fairly common occurrence you found out. 

You had been adopted by a fine couple when you were just a baby. You had found out of your adoption accidentally in your teenage years but it wasn’t something you ever explored. In all honesty, it hadn’t interested you at you the time but you were starting to wonder if revisiting it would’ve been useful.

But, either way, you weren’t certain of anything. Your background — hell, even just yourself — could be totally empty and your daughter may just be the greatest miracle in the galaxy.

Moments later, Rey stood up. She came over to you two, leaving your daughter to play with her toys. Her face held an unreadable expression. Poe’s grip on your hand got tighter. 

Rey broke the tense silence. "You were right to come to me."

"So… she is…." You motioned towards your oblivious child. So carefree, so _happy_. What was in store for her? You had seen how this galaxy had been torn apart… Maker, your imagination alone gave you chills. 

Rey nodded, looking between your nervous stances. "She has some ability with the Force. Seems quite strong already but training will be necessary eventually."

Poe opened his mouth to speak but your words tumbled out before your brain could even process what you were saying, "And what if she doesn’t?"

Rey glanced at you, a look of questioning on her face. You could feel Poe’s stern eyes looking over you but you refused to even peak over at your husband. His hand let go of yours. 

"Train," you clarified. "What if she doesn’t train?"

"I wouldn’t recommend-,"

"Could I have a word with?" Poe spoke quickly, making sure you didn’t have another second to make any rash decisions. His tone was as harsh as the gaze that was practically burning into your skin. You didn’t look at him, opting to just nod your head and follow him to the hall.

"Honey, please-,"

"Are you insane?" He spat back, cutting you off as cruelly as you had done to him moments ago. Your shoulders drooped in regret, leaning back on the hallway wall. 

"She’s got a giant target on her back now!" You exclaimed, letting any cool you once had fly out the window. Never in a million year did you expect to be having this conversation with your husband and you didn’t know what to do. 

"Which is why we can’t interfere," Poe said, an angry sigh following his statement. "She’s vulnerable. One whisper of her abilities and she’ll be…"

You sighed, running frustrated hands through your hair. 

"I just want a normal life for her," you said, your tone coming back down to meet your husband’s defeated one. "She was already born into so much and now this?"

"Look," Poe began as he made his way closer to you, softly taking both your shaking hands in his steady ones. He was so sure of everything it felt like. "I know this was not what we ever had planned for her but we need to be on board with this or we could lose her, sweetheart. We can’t…"

You shook your head and looked up at your husband. He took in your distressed eyes and dropped your hands to wrap his arms around you. You melted into his touch, reciprocating the action. 

"She’s gonna be in good hands," Poe spoke after a minute. His hands ran over your back, trying to soothe you. "She’s gonna be great. She’s already so smart."

You nodded and pulled away from his embrace. He reconnected your hands, though, still wanting your touch. Looking up at him, you could see how concerned he even was despite being the level-headed one. Maker, you were jealous of his confidence and so thankful he could keep you sane. 

"I can’t believe we made her," you said, trying to break the tension you created. Poe gave the most relieved smile at your comment. He knew you were going to be okay. "We made _that_. That Force-wielding little pumpkin is ours."

Poe let out a laugh which you couldn’t help but copy. It was so light and warming. It finally hit that maybe your family could be just fine with this new development. You knew you were probably going to feel silly later for ever suggesting you sweep everything under the rug but for now, you were just glad you weren’t alone. 

"We did pretty good, didn’t we?" Poe said, sending you a suggestive smirk. If he kept up looking at you with those bedroom eyes you were going to melt into the floor. "Probably from all the practice we had."

You gave him a playful push, disconnecting your stances. "Knock it off, Mr. Dameron."

"What ever do you mean, Mrs. Dameron?" 

You looked away despite the heavy gaze he still kept on you. Leave it to him to turn the entire tone of a room upside down from a stupid comment. It warmed your heart. You were pleased with the man you had taken as your husband.

"We should get back," you said, making your way back into the room. Poe followed closely, getting back into his serious mode. 

Your daughter was still on the floor but now playing with BB-8 when you reentered the quarters. Rey was standing at the adjacent wall, watching the pair. When she saw you two enter, she gave a look of concern and made her way over. 

"Everything okay?" 

You nodded and reached for your husband’s hand once again. "Whatever she needs is fine with us. We just want her safe."

Rey smiled, undoubtedly excited to pass along her wisdom. That alone was enough to make you smile back. 

They were going to be an interesting pair. Hell, you were going to have an interesting family. And never in your wildest dreams did you ever think this could be your life. Your world.


End file.
